


Recruitment

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Post-Robin 183
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph notices someone outside her window, and she is not pleased...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be Dick/Steph, but it seems that it didn't want to get there just yet. Just interaction, maybe flirting. Post-Robin #183. (No beta, again)

Now Steph was getting paranoid. It must have been a side effect from being a bat for even a while, or it could be that she lived in Gotham. Living in Gotham usual tended to make people paranoid, she figure as she stared at her cell, willing 'Alvin Draper' to come up again on the screen.

Steph had no such luck, and she took it out on her phone as she threw it out her open window. When she did not hear crash to the ground below, she got suspicious. Maybe it was Tim to tell her why he called? Hell, she thought he would only call if he was dying. Steph took a sharp breath. Maybe it was one of the other bats to confirm that.

She quietly climbed onto her roof to see Nightwing in a tree, looking through her cell phone. Balling up her fists, she grabbed one of the loose roof shingles and tossed it at his head. Nightwing, of course, caught it with ease while he still flipped through the phone.

“Argh!” Steph finally snapped. “I don't need a babysitter! You tell him that!”

With that, Steph used the edge of the roof flip back into her room and shut the window angrily behind her. She went back to her desk, planning to do and not keep staring at her costume hanging on her closet door. A few minutes into her first math problem, she heard a knock on her window. Steph's look soured as she moved to wrench open the window.

“What?” she practically snarled when Nightwing stood there. “I told yo-”

“I know what you said, Stephanie,” Nightwing interrupted, placing her phone back in her hands. “I'm not here because of Tim.”

Steph snorted as she pocketed the cell phone. “Yeah right. And do I have gullible written on my head?”

Nightwing let out a bit of a sight before perching himself on her window sill in a crouch. “Okay, I'm here because of Tim, but not because he sent me.” Nightwing smiled dazzlingly at her. “Do I look like someone's errand boy to you?”

Steph bit back anything she was going to say about his time as Robin since it would be in bad taste insult the dead, if Batman were really dead. “No, you look like a complete stranger to me. If you're not here about Tim, why are you here? Because really? I don't even know your name, ” she said as she noticed Nightwing's gaze on her door. “It is locked, if you're wondering.”

Nightwing nodded before jumping down from the windowsill, closing the windows and drapes behind him before turning back to Steph. She hid the confusion from her face, she hoped as Nightwing took out some solvent and removed his mask. With the mask gone, Steph was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They even rivaled Tim's when he was genuinely happy with her.

Steph whistled lowed before Nightwing held out a hand. “Richard Grayson,” he offered, and she stared. “You can call me Dick.”

She made incoherent sound before grasping the outstretch hand in a shake. “Stephanie Brown, but you already knew that,” she babbled before letting go of Dick's hand. “So, that's your real name? It's not your Alvin Draper, is it?”

Dick chuckled. “I see no point in lying to you when I wanted your help.”

Steph stared in shock. “Really?” she asked, glancing at her Spoiler costume.

“It's only a matter of time before you go back on the streets,” he stated. “I think we can both admit Batman didn't train you nearly enough.”

Steph frowned. “Okay, yeah, that's true, but why help me?”

“You'll be helping me. It's better if Robins stick together, especially with Batman gone,” Dick stated, hiding the pain of bring Batman. “What do you say, Stephanie?”

Steph took in a deep breath and let it out. “Hell yeah,” she said with a brilliant grin, matching Dick's from earlier.


End file.
